


Ни там ни тут

by bakalaka



Series: Мимо радуги [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблема в том, что доходит до всех по-разному. Если бы прозрение случилось одновременно, было бы легче. Они могли бы разбежаться, исчезнуть, умереть, прекратить делать то, что делают. Но они добавляют капли неудовлетворенности и страха в общий котел постепенно, словно давая шанс остальным привыкнуть к новому состоянию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни там ни тут

Шираиши ругается и кряхтит. Он наконец наносит смертельный удар, но Мизуки умудряется проползти еще пару метров, демонстрируя поразительный атавизм – инстинкт самосохранения. Шираиши приходится криво подтащить его к себе, как мешок с песком. Выглядит некрасиво и глупо – не так, как любит капитан.

Мидзуки Хаджиме оказался неприятным соперником. Он бежал, пока мог бежать, потом шел, потом полз. В том, как Шираиши нарочито медленно следовал за ним, было что-то подлое, нелепое, что разрушило до основания впечатление от тщательно продуманной и идеально проведенной операции. 

Подобное представление Зайзен считает лишним. Команда Св. Рудольфа изначально не была чем-то выдающимся, главные игроки пока обходили друг друга по широкой дуге, но это никого не обманывало. Шитенходжи медленно продвигались на север, а Сейгаку, Риккай, Атобе – так же медленно перемещались на юг, словно в каждом из них был магнит, ориентированный на место последней бойни.

На самом деле, Зайзен не поручился бы, что такого магнита нет: в искусственных глазах, руках, сердцах, доставшихся от правительства. 

Шираиши выпрямляется во весь рост, плавно поворачивается кругом со счастливой улыбкой на лице, чтобы поприветствовать зрителей по ту сторону камер, запрятанных словно в сам воздух. Он закрывает глаза и широко раскидывает руки, замирает. 

Зайзен не в силах оторвать взгляд. 

Все перестают дышать.

Ничего не происходит. 

Зайзен знал, знал и Шираиши, и все остальные. Они могут сколько угодно ждать пуль, гранат, стрел – никто не даст им умереть просто и быстро. Шираиши морщится от злости и рывком притягивает к себе Кенью, вовлекает его в жадный, долгий поцелуй. 

Зайзен отворачивается и покидает зону, оставляя застывших сокомандников, загипнотизированных виденным уже десятки раз зрелищем. 

Шираиши все делает лучше, если делает на публику. 

 

С вечернего празднования Зайзен сбегает неудачно. В палатке обнаруживается Шираиши, но вопреки опасениям, он лишь отрывисто кивает и возвращается к своему занятию. 

Зайзен устраивается поверх серого покрывала, хотя даже не надеется, что уснет. 

В носу щекотно от запаха канифоли. Почему-то именно он ярче всего ассоциируется с Шираиши и волнует даже сильнее, чем реальное присутствие капитана рядом. 

Наблюдать за действиями Шираиши странно, хоть Зайзен и отдает себе отчет, что тот не чувствует боли или дискомфорта. Капитан ковыряется в механической руке, от проводов поднимается легкий дымок. Он мечтательно улыбается, у Зайзена же самостоятельные модификации всегда вызывали лишь отвращение. 

Как будто мало того, что с ними уже сделали. 

– Кабриэль, – бормочет Шираиши под нос и легко целует золотое предплечье, – девочка моя, красавица. Почти закончил, потерпи. 

Зайзен узнает интонации: искренняя, обезоруживающая нежность, но теперь – к куску металла, который позволяет эффектно убивать. Тихое воркование действует разрушающе, Зайзен с силой зажмуривается, чтобы сдержать раздражение. Перед нормальным глазом вспыхивают разноцветные искры, перед искусственным – их высокотехнологичная имитация, жидкокристаллическая рябь. 

– Замолчи, – говорит он. – Я пытаюсь уснуть.

Шираиши прекращает монолог и некоторое время только чем-то шуршит, звенит, бряцает. Зайзен едва не засыпает на самом деле, но резко приходит в себя за секунду до того, как Шираиши обращается к нему. 

– Ты всех считаешь хуже себя? 

– Да, – отвечает Зайзен после недолгих раздумий и переворачивается к капитану лицом, с усилием преодолевая сопротивление опутавшего ноги покрывала. – Но я не говорил, что я хороший.

– Спи, Зайзен, – заворачивает Шираиши разговор, словно не сам его начал. 

Зайзен не спорит. Ничего нового он сказать не может, как не может изменить отношение к их жизни. Ему неприятно осознавать себя и сокомандников больными ублюдками, помешанными на собственных уродствах, но это одна из немногих вещей, в которых Зайзен не сомневается – к сожалению, самообман больше не входит в набор доступных функций.

\--

_Первым слетел с катушек Юджи. Он давно вел себя неадекватно, но срыв застал всех врасплох, хотя им следовало ожидать подобного._

_Возвращение в Игру прошло по высшему разряду. Заданий больше не выдавали, теперь цель была одна для всех. Шитенходжи потребовалось около недели, чтобы дозреть до открытого обсуждения, за кем они начнут охоту. Поначалу, пока у них были лишь исходные данные новых условий, говорить об этом было непривычно. Смятение отступило под натиском рутины: если каждый раз переживать во время обсуждения планов за завтраком, можно остаться голодным на целый день. Дежурная неприязнь к абстрактному сопернику давно стала чувством, легко вызываемым в любой момент._

_Воссоединение с командой тоже получилось быстрым, словно все они правда были неполноценными. Даже не полулюдьми, а четвертинками, восьмушками, которые ощущали себя нормально только вместе, слепившись в боевой комок адреналина, злости, искусственно созданной самоуверенности._

_До круглой даты в три месяца спокойной жизни они не дотянули пару дней._

_Зайзен возвращался в палатку, когда заметил на другой стороне лагеря движение. Он подошел ближе, сжимая в руках влажное холодное полотенце и тюбик зубной пасты. Ему стало не по себе, едва он увидел лицо Кеньи, Зайзен огляделся, пытаясь понять, что могло послужить причиной такого ужаса. Все было тихо. Стоящий рядом Юджи едва касался пальцами чужого локтя._

_Зайзен окликнул Кенью, но Юджи обернулся тоже._

_Трюки Юджи с перевоплощением до сих пор оставались для Зайзена загадкой: был ли секрет в невероятных актерских способностях или дело не обошлось без генетических изменений. В тот момент Зайзену вновь показалось, что лицо Юджи исчезло, будто стало прозрачной пленкой, сквозь которую проступили черты Кеньи._

_– Что же это у нас тут? – заговорил Юджи быстро, в хорошо знакомой манере. – Я знаю, я знаю! Никому не нужный, ничем не примечательный кусок мяса. Было весело, когда появился Ошитари Юуши, да? Прямо настоящий родственник. Всамделишный живой человек, которому могло бы быть не все равно. Жаль, не срослось. Проломленный череп вообще плохо срастается._

_От вида неподвижного Кеньи Зайзен и сам впал в ступор._

_– Опять придумывать, за что тебя терпеть. Ну хоть быстрый, звезда скорости, – продолжил Юджи, осматривая железные ноги Кеньи с чужой фирменной ухмылкой._

_– Что за радость так орать по утрам? – услышал Зайзен позади себя._

_Сонный Шираиши почесывал шов между телом и протезом, громко зевая. Зайзен поморщился. Еще пять минут назад капитан крепко спал в их палатке, и обычно его с трудом удавалось разбудить, а сейчас вот подскочил._

_Почему-то казалось, что если свидетелей у этой сцены будет мало, она утратит статус реальной._

_– Ого, – внимание Юджи переключилось на подошедшего Читосе. Он плавно развернулся, снова неуловимо меняясь. – Думаешь, не видно? Думаешь, незаметно?_

_Юджи медленно подошел ближе._

_– Зайзен, - тихо позвал Шираиши и кивком указал на выключенного Кохару. – Шевелись._

_Зайзен справился с оцепенением и через секунду уже разглядывал схему, выбитую на плече Кохару. Пару раз он уже производил включение, должен был справиться и сейчас, главное – не отвлекаться на тихий, смиренный голос._

_– Читосе, ты думаешь, что хорошо замаскировался? Но мы давно поняли, какое ты животное. Интересно, скольких ты убьешь, когда сорвешься?_

_Юджи засмеялся каркающим резким смехом, и Зайзен заметил явный прокол в созданном образе, а потом понял, что никогда не слышал смеха Читосе._

_– Юджи, очнись, – спокойно позвал Шираиши, собранный, как никогда, и аккуратно положил руку на плечо Юджи. Тот скинул ее, Шираиши повторил жест, Юджи скинул ее снова. Это повторялось раз за разом, будто они изобрели увлекательнейшую игру и собираются стать в ней чемпионами мирового уровня. В попытках достучаться до Юджи, потерянного в собственном теле, Шираиши дотрагивался мягко, но неотвратимо. Долго прощупывал и внимательно исследовал, действовал как с заряженной бомбой._

_– Гин, помните его? – голос Юджи зазвучал глубже._

_Зайзен вернулся к схеме, игнорируя тянущее чувство ожидания. Юджи пройдется по всем, никого не забудет. Единственный способ привести его в чувство – включить Кохару._

_– Вот уж кому было тошно среди нас, – продолжил Юджи. – Он видел нас насквозь. Повезло же умереть в одиночестве, прежде чем мы собрались, чтобы сдохнуть вместе._

_В походных условиях у них не было возможности поддерживать Кохару в рабочем состоянии постоянно, приходилось выключать на несколько часов каждые три дня._

_Раньше это не казалось катастрофой. Зайзен подключил питание, но надо было ждать загрузки программы._

_На семидесяти шести процентах Зайзен почувствовал на шее дыхание._

_Юджи молчал, но Зайзен все же обернулся, готовый увидеть все, что Юджи захочет ему продемонстрировать._

_Пустое лицо, без страха или раздражения, только усталое смирение, словно Зайзен давно согласился с тем, что произошло или произойдет. Смотреть на себя было гадко, и Зайзену даже хотелось, чтобы Юджи вывалил на него хоть какие-то обвинения._

_– Ты хороший, Зайзен, правда, – неожиданно сказал Юджи. – И умник, сам не понимаешь, какой. Выдаешь ровно столько эмоций, чтобы мы поверили, будто внутри тебя их скорее слишком много, чем слишком мало. Ты хороший, – повторил Юджи, – ты самый удачный образец модификации._

_Зайзен поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Шираиши, тенью застывшим за Юджи. Диод на руке горел красным, оповещая о боевом режиме. Стало немного легче от понимания того, что в случае чего Шираиши просто вынесет Юджи мозги. Тот обернулся, вряд ли осознавая опасность. Просто он закончил с Зайзеном и готов был приступить к капитану._

_Зайзен вернулся к Кохару, желая прекратить все побыстрее. Он ожидал услышать громкие самодовольные заявления, наглые шуточки и подначки, что бесили в Шираиши даже его. У капитана действительно было много недостатков, мимо которых Юджи ни за что не пройдет._

_– Капитан! – закричал он. На мгновение у Зайзена перед глазами побелело от напряжения. Он узнал звонкий голос всегда веселого, доброго Кинтаро. – Капитан, можно? Хочу-хочу-хочу!_

_Зайзен дернул тумблер. С такой грубой техникой сложно было ощутить себя творцом, но жизнь он создал. Тепловизор в искусственном глазе отметил нагрев микросхем – аналог сердцебиения._

_– Заткнись! – заорал Кенья позади, раздался глухой удар и шелестящая возня, но Юджи не замолчал, только говорить стал с тяжелым дыханием, тратя силы на борьбу._

_– Куро-чан! Ты меня любишь? Правда, любишь? Любишь? Можно дотронуться? Мне нравится! Так приятно. Ну разреши, разреши, пожалуйста, – заскулил призрачный Кинтаро._

_Зайзен удивился, почему всплыло именно это. Он никогда не думал, что узнает историю Кинтаро и Шираиши, надеялся, что не узнает. Чтобы сделать вид, что он ничего не слышал, ему еще потребуется время, а пока он просто ждал, когда Кохару окончательно включится и оценит ситуацию._

_– Капитан лучший! Я люблю тебя. Поцелуй! Поцелуй! Поцелуй меня!_

_Юджи орал дурниной, капризно хныкал и тоненько стонал голосом Кинтаро, но резко затих, едва услышал разочарованный, несчастный окрик Кохару. Тот лишь назвал имя, но Юджи тут же очнулся, словно Кохару назвал его как-то по-особенному, верно произнес пароль._

_Сила любви, со злостью подумал Зайзен и отошел назад._

_Шираиши посерел до невероятного цвета, казалось, он или заплачет, или взбесится. Кенья поднялся с земли, позволил подняться и Юджи, пропустил его к Кохару, не сказав ни слова. Читосе отошел тоже, по пути легко погладив Шираиши по голове. Реакции не было, так что Зайзену пришлось увести Шираиши насильно, протащить в палатку следом за собой за руку, как потерявшегося ребенка._

_Они не выходили целый день. Некоторое время еще слышали рыдания Юджи, потом все стихло._

_Шираиши выглядел плохо. Зайзен даже засомневался, не перемкнуло ли и у того в мозгу, но потом, очень нескоро, когда у него уже устали губы и пальцы, Шираиши пришел в себя и становился все злее, и грубее, и раздраженнее._

_Зайзен терпел. Он не знал, как еще показать, что услышанное не имеет значения, как сделать так, чтобы Шираиши поверил, что это ничего не изменит, но и не догадался, что Зайзену действительно все равно._

_Шираиши бесился и рассказывал, еще больше распаляясь, добавляя кучу подробностей, будто бросал Зайзену вызов или проверял на прочность._

_– Тебе и здесь недостаточно внимания, да? – только и спросил Зайзен, с силой сжав лицо Шираиши в ладонях, целуя его против воли в кривые от злости губы. – И здесь хочется представления?_

_Шираиши заткнулся, и они продолжили трахаться – долго, пока их не вырубило окончательно. Зайзену не хотелось, чтобы капитан просыпался, ведь тогда Шираиши придется признать: от того, что они разделили его вину, она не стала меньше, и никогда не станет._

_Проснувшись на следующее утро, Зайзен удивился, как их не перерезали. Они проспали почти сутки, без выставленной охраны, разбитые, как никогда прежде._

_Шираиши не было в палатке, но он быстро нашелся: свободно раскинувшись за общим столом, что-то рассказывал. Улыбался. Бледный Юджи слушал, осторожно оглаживая протянутую руку._

_Зайзен открыл было рот, но поймал взгляд капитана и понял, что на этот раз Шираиши за неверное слово вынесет мозги ему._

_Поведению Юджи вряд ли стоило удивляться. Они все поступали подобным образом, обсуждали друг друга за спинами – нормальная, понятная человеческая черта. Юджи и Кохару просто не повезло, что вскрылось, сколько яда было за их постоянным оптимизмом и бодростью._

_Зайзен улыбнулся тоже, понимая, что не станет задавать никаких вопросов. Что он мог спросить? Почему Юджи так боится потерять человека, которого в глубине души презирает? Почему Шираиши готов это терпеть? Ответ и так был очевиден. Самое ужасное в их положении – это остаться в одиночестве._

_У него получится жить как раньше, решил Зайзен, чувствуя, как внутри что-то ломается: отчаяние и осознание бесперспективного будущего уже не заставит его быть с Кохару, или с Юджи, или с Шираиши._

\--

Дни после завершенной операции – самые противные. 

Им и раньше требовалось время, чтобы справиться с «синдромом достигнутой цели», стряхнуть постадреналиновое оцепенение. В этот раз ситуация усугублялась тем, что команда Св.Рудольфа была последней, на которую они могли охотиться без риска. Встречи с оставшимися участниками сулили потери разной степени тяжести или победы с сомнительным призом – возможностью выступить друг против друга.

Но сначала они празднуют. Пьют и веселятся на волне ставшего привычкой ликования, хотя уничтожение соперников давно перестало быть показателем силы. 

Потом разбредаются по разным углам лагеря. Это не правило, но так получается каждый раз: в определенный момент команда распадается, чтобы договариваться с совестью наедине. 

Проблема в том, что доходит до всех по-разному. Если бы прозрение случилось одновременно, было бы легче. Они могли бы разбежаться, исчезнуть, умереть, прекратить делать то, что делают. Но они добавляют капли неудовлетворенности и страха в общий котел постепенно, словно давая шанс остальным привыкнуть к новому состоянию. 

Система всегда приходит в равновесие. Зайзен, как и остальные, мечтает вернуться в то время, когда было веселее, проще, где они все были друзьями. Он не пытается, потому что не верит, что такое возможно. Но к чужим попыткам готов, не сомневается, что они будут, особенно после добровольной изоляции. 

В первые секунды после пробуждения Зайзен молчит, не реагируя на присутствие Шираиши. Всплывает воспоминание, как они так же лежали в день смерти Кинтаро. Тогда капитан сделал Зайзену новый прокол в ухе. Был еще проколотый язык. После встречи с Шираиши Зайзен прекратил отмечать значимые события.

Шираиши вздыхает и придвигается чуть ближе. Зайзен упирается ладонью в его грудь.

– Если тронешь меня сейчас, я тебя убью. 

Шираиши кривится, закрывает глаза. Заметно, как он с удовольствием вдыхает запах, наслаждается теплом и тем фактом, что ворует ощущения против воли Зайзена. Единственное прикосновение, что он позволяет себе, - накрыть ладонь Зайзена своей. 

– Убирайся, Шираиши.

– Ну что за идиотизм, Зайзен, – улыбается Шираиши сонно, – ты предлагаешь мне уйти дрочить в другое место? Ты будешь знать, чем я занят, будешь представлять меня…

– Не буду, – говорит Зайзен.

Шираиши резко открывает глаза, заводится с пол-оборота, выпускает давно сдерживаемую ярость. Зайзен никогда не мог с ним справиться. Да они и не дрались по-настоящему. Он пытается попасть пальцами в глаза навалившегося капитана, но Шираиши отвешивает ему оплеуху и сразу целует полыхнувшую болью щеку.

– Ты злишься из-за Кеньи? Ревнуешь? – с надеждой в голосе спрашивает Шираиши.

Зайзен отворачивается. 

– Какая же ты сука, - выдыхает Шираиши, прижимаясь губами к виску, – какая же ты сука, Зайзен.

«Ничего я не сука», – думает Зайзен, – «нет, не в этом дело». 

Он гладит Шираиши по спине, успокаивает, как нервное животное, пока капитан не берет себя в руки и не уходит, даже не послав невидимым зрителям воздушный поцелуй. 

\--

_– Ни за что не поверю, что ни у кого нет железного члена, – выдал как-то Кенья за завтраком. – У Санады точно есть._

_Кенья задумчиво жевал сельдерей и смотрел на раскинувшийся вверху экран. Шанс понаблюдать за другими командами выпадал нечасто: не было ни времени, ни желания. Если они и смотрели трансляции – за едой, в переездах или вообще случайно – то уже не оценивали оригинальность или красоту решений. Они прикидывали, от чьей руки было бы легче умереть. Пока украдкой, но скоро придется заняться этим вопросом более серьезно._

_– Реально, столько трахаться! – не унимался Кенья, игнорируя тот факт, что желающих поддержать разговор не нашлось. – Делать им больше нечего._

_– Так хотя бы не вся страна за ними наблюдает – мягко сказал Читосе._

_Это имело смысл. Секс транслировали только по платным каналам – достойное зрелище для достойных людей. Выгода, никакой тактичности или уважения к участникам. Чем пикантнее была картинка, тем дороже она стоила. Если хотелось ненадолго скрыться от миллиардов зрителей и ограничиться тысячами элитных извращенцев, приходилось фантазировать._

_Судя по тому, что Санаду и Атобе показывали от силы раз в месяц, они давно оставили позади радости миссионерской позиции._

_– Почему они вообще вместе? – спросил Кенья и оглядел сидящих за столом довольным взглядом, словно предложил действительно отличную тему._

_Зайзен продолжил ковыряться в миске. Лучше бы кому-нибудь ответить, такта у Кеньи всегда было маловато, и он не успокоится._

_Кохару вздохнул и взял эту задачу на себя. Ему не требовалась пища, а значит, он лишился серьезного оправдания своему молчанию._

_– Атобе долго не протянет, но и не позволит никому себя убить. Я думаю, он решил объединиться с Санадой, чтобы убрать напоследок побольше соперников._

_На Атобе в прямом смысле было больно смотреть. Все в нем было настолько идеальное, ровное, выверенное до миллиметра, что пугало до смерти. Кохару мог бы назвать точное число модификаций, которые Атобе провел, но Зайзен не горел желанием получить такие сведения._

_– Странная парочка, – пожал плечами Кенья. – Как считаете, кто кого убьет?_

_Шираиши, откинувшись на локоть, растянулся на импровизированном столе – расстеленном посреди лагеря покрывале. Он не спешил вступать в разговор, лишь свободной рукой лениво обнял Кенью за талию._

_– С одной стороны, Санада сильный как пиздец, – продолжил тот. – А с другой, Атобе же все просчитывает. Как вспомню его, аж передергивает. Этот его сканер... Так что у Санады мало шансов завалить Атобе. О, Зайзен!_

_Зайзен молча уставился на Кенью._

_– Что ты молчишь? Я знаю, я знаю! – улыбнулся Кенья. – Наверное, ты веришь в силу любви. И правильно. Слушай! Ставлю твой глаз, что у Атобе и Санады все по любви, в болезни и здравии, только смерть разлучит их, все дела._

_– С чего это ты ставишь мой глаз? – уточнил Зайзен, отставляя посуду и вытягиваясь рядом с Шираиши._

_– Это единственное, что у тебя осталось и что меня интересует, – оскалился Кенья._

_Шираиши хмыкнул._

_Зайзен закатил глаза. Глаз._

_Кенья неожиданно стал мудаком в день, когда сошелся с Шираиши. Он стал нападать на Зайзена, отчего-то уверенный, что тот будет мстить, словно они всегда сражались за внимание капитана, а Кенья взял и победил._

_Зайзен не представлял, как реагировать на подколы и шуточки. Ему не было ни смешно, ни обидно. Соперничество постфактум не вызывало ничего, кроме недоумения._

\-- 

Месяц ничего не происходит. В случайно пойманных взглядах злая растерянность сменяется воинственностью недостаточно быстро, чтобы остаться незамеченной. 

Порой всплывает вопрос, существовал ли когда-либо шанс остановиться. Диалога на подобные темы не получается, обычно это одиночный вброс, комментировать который никто не решается. Слишком опасная область, обсуждение неизвестно к чему приведет. 

Мало кто верит, что станет героем или получит нечто, стоящее прошедших лет. У финала пока не намечается ни одного приемлемого варианта, но почему-то участники упорно к нему двигаются.

Смогли бы они сдаться, убедить в своей слабости остальные команды, осесть в глуши и всегда жить так, как живут сейчас: переваливаться изо дня в день, общаясь лишь друг с другом?

Конечно, нет.

Жизнь в вакууме ослабляет, бездействие вгоняет в апатию, потому ночью, когда Шираиши будит его, зажимая рот ладонью, Зайзен даже рад.

Он не собирается кричать. 

Капитан не нарушил договоренности, сделал так, как они решили при расставании: камеры частично отключены, темно, в палатке нет Читосе, а лагерь погружен в тишину и оцепенение. 

Да и сам Шираиши другой. Он не кричит, перемещается осторожно и молча, дает Зайзену время проснуться и осознать происходящее, без резких движений заползает в спальник. 

Им приходится делать все медленно, плавно и тихо, чтобы не привлекать внимание сокомандников или зрителей, поэтому получается, будто нежно. Тесно прижавшись к Шираиши, Зайзен отвечает на поцелуи и, игнорируя духоту, оставляет их с головой накрытых плотной тканью. Он гладит Шираиши по шее, наощупь расстегивает ремень и поворачивается спиной, крутанувшись на локтях. Шираиши обхватывает его поперек груди, и Зайзен цепляется за руки: за нормальную, за Кабриэль. Воспоминания и нахлынувшие ассоциации доставляют большее удовольствие, чем аккуратные, деликатные толчки. 

После оргазма Шираиши всегда говорит. Зайзен не против, это единственный шанс, когда они могут поговорить относительно открыто о чем-то важном, если такое еще осталось.

– Почему ты сдался? Зачем просрал то, что помогало держаться? – шепчет капитан. – Что изменилось?

Каждый раз одно и то же. Каждый раз Шираиши пытается узнать, когда все пошло не так. 

– Отвечай.

Шираиши кусает его за загривок – легко, чтобы Зайзен сдержал крик. 

– Я сказал, что ты для меня дороже всех. Дам знать, если ситуация изменится.

– Почему не можешь быть со мной, как раньше? Тебе не все равно на чужое мнение?

– Мне все равно, – сонно отвечает Зайзен, – и это тебя бесит.

Ответ Шираиши не устраивает, но поделать он ничего не может. Ненадолго они проваливаются в совместный сон, который больше похож на психоделический трип, скачки из одного воспоминания в другое и обратно в настоящее. На осознание себя уходит несколько мгновений, в течение которых Зайзен старается не произвести ни звука. 

Шираиши не прекращает расспросов.

Однажды Зайзен не справился и вывалил на Шираиши правду, как тот и требовал. Для общения с Шираиши, как и для любого другого, существовал шаблон поведения: капитан говорил, Зайзен молчал. Это было естественно, и сбою не порадовались они оба. Зайзен говорил и говорил, аж язык заболел.

Он возненавидел окружающих не для того, чтобы убивать их потом было легче. Он не готовился к разлуке, не готовился к предательству. 

В какой-то момент волшебство исчезло, играть надоело, желаний не осталось, и сразу, пропала необходимость обустраивать быт, имитировать отношения, разыгрывать нормальное человеческое общение. Даже если когда-то это было настоящим, то сейчас казалось жалкой попыткой прикрыть бессмысленность их существования. 

\--

На команду Фудомине они натыкаются случайно. 

Затихают смешки, бормотание, треск ветвей под ногами. Они замирают, разделенные цветущей, невероятно красивой поляной.

Шираиши переглядывается с капитаном Фудомине. Тачибана не выглядит опасно или агрессивно, да и вся команда растеряна так же, как Шитенходжи. 

Кенья закусывает губу и дергает лямку на рюкзаке. 

Камио улыбается, еще не сообразив, что происходит. Они познакомились на третьем уровне, когда для продолжения игры достаточно было отжаться пару сотен раз или решить логическую задачу. Зайзен улыбается тоже, но Камио уже с опозданием хмурится. 

Недавно можно было бы разойтись, но сейчас, когда финал близок, никто не хочет рисковать. Через секунду начинается бой – хаотичная бойня над сброшенными палатками, сковородами, рюкзаками с едой. Зайзен старается сделать свою часть аккуратно и быстро, убивает Камио лично, потому что методы остальных болезненнее. 

У них задевает Кенью и Шираиши, но не смертельно. Вскоре они готовы двигаться дальше, возобновив прерванные разговоры, запев песню со следующей строчки.

Зайзен понимает, что Тачибана еще жив, когда к тому подходит Читосе. 

– Эй, – удивленно окликает Юджи. 

Сложно понять, что происходит. Зайзен слышит крик, рев, странные рваные звуки. Его обдает волной жара. Читосе очень редко показывался во время боя, и никогда – после него, когда опасность миновала, потому мало кто знал его стиль и все возможности.

Зайзен предпочел бы оставаться в неведении. 

У Читосе нет никакого оружия, поэтому он раздирает Тачибану руками. Зайзен дергается к ним, не в силах терпеть, наводит трясущееся дуло пистолета на копошащееся месиво, но не успевает нажать на курок. Шираиши выбивает оружие с такой силой, что чуть не сносит Зайзену руку. 

– Стоять. Я обещал, – говорит капитан, будто это может все объяснить. 

– Мне так жаль, – произносит Тачибана, обращаясь почему-то к Читосе.

Шираиши устало прячет лицо в перепачканных кровью ладонях.

– Читосе попал в Игру из-за него, – говорит Шираиши. – Они крепко дружили в детстве, и Тачибана бредил Игрой. В отличие от Читосе. Но однажды тот очнулся в больнице, уже после проведенной операции. Тачибана повредил Читосе глаз – случайно, как он говорил. Сделали лучше прежнего. А когда делают лучше прежнего, – усмехнулся капитан, – ты обязан это отработать.

Зайзен смотрит на Читосе по-новому. Глаза того всегда были закрыты, Читосе чувствовал всем телом благодаря встроенным датчикам. Вкупе с внешним спокойствием это напоминало просветление, а редкое участие в битвах казалось свободой от злости к другим игрокам. Получается, Читосе прощал всех лишь потому, что в нем не было места для ненависти к кому-то, кроме Тачибаны. Зато она достигла невиданных размеров. 

– Мне так жаль, – еле различимо шепчет Тачибана в последний раз, обращаясь к мертвой команде. 

Зайзену интересно, как бы чувствовал себя он, окажись в Игре из-за безвыходной ситуации, а не потому, что добровольно отказался от спокойной, достойной жизни, считая себя достойным чего-то лучшего.

Наверное, ему было бы легче. 

\--

Поначалу Зайзен не связывает проблему с глазом. Ему противны модификации как явление, он не в восторге конкретно от своей, но давно принял ее и не выносит в отдельную категорию, но не сразу понимает, что механическая часть болит. Не требует ремонта или привычного ухода, а по-настоящему болит, как болит голова или сломанное ребро. 

Более правдоподобным объяснением неожиданной слабости кажется болезнь от отвращения. Головокружение появилось сразу после драки с Фудомине, будто Зайзен подцепил вирус во время просмотра показательной казни. Вечером, в наскоро собранном лагере, он вспоминает это предельно тошное зрелище. Но то, что выворачивает в прямом смысле слова, становится неприятным сюрпризом. Раньше такого не было. 

– Ты нормально? – спрашивает Читосе, когда Зайзен возвращается в палатку, все еще в недоумении.

– Да. А ты? 

– Лучше всех, – сверкают в темноте зубы.

Через пару часов Зайзен просыпается, мокрый как мышь, задыхающийся от жара. Он судорожно ощупывает себя, удостоверяясь, что Читосе не продолжил улучшать настроение. Руки и ноги на месте, сердце громко и резко, но бьется, боль наконец-то локализуется в одном месте. 

Снова болит лицо – как после операции миллиард лет назад. 

Что-то не так. Удивительно, как быстро забываются годы в нормальном состоянии. Несколько часов усиливающегося зуда – и Зайзен уже не верит, что когда-то модификация не причиняла ему дискомфорта. Он терпит, лихорадка даже помогает, отвлекает обострившимися чувствами: слабые огоньки превращаются во вспышки света, шорохи – в звук колокола, крошечный сквозняк – в прикосновение наждачки к воспаленной ране. 

Едва светлеет, Зайзен вываливается из палатки и ползет к воде, ожидая увидеть в отражении почерневшую кожу, покрытую разводами лопнувших сосудов. 

Он выглядит нормально. Бледный, грязный, но нет ни кровоподтеков, ни открывшихся ран. Если организм и отторгает механический глаз, то незаметно, но состояние быстро ухудшается. 

Еще день Зайзену кажется, что он неплохо держится: сцепив зубы, бредет в колонне на своем месте, километр за километром. Потом обнаруживает себя на Шираиши. Капитан молчит, но явно злится, не отпускает от себя, тащит чуть ли не за шкирку, считая, что сможет подавить болезнь своим авторитетом.

Зайзен ждет, когда капитан запретит ему подыхать. 

\--

– Не смей подыхать, – слышит Зайзен. Кто-то сжимает ему руку, насильно вытягивает из сна. 

Потратив кучу сил, чтобы проконтролировать движения век, Зайзен аккуратно открывает глаза. Сквозь маленькие щелочки он видит упрямо сжатые губы, недоверчивый взгляд, изломанные брови. Захватить лицо Кеньи полностью не получается. Зайзен боится сделать лишнее движение. Потревоженный глаз невыносимо чешется, будто нагревается и изнутри плавит мозг. Неизвестно, с чем это связано. Может, хирурги использовали некачественный материал. Случайно или для создания интриги, и скоро всех ожидает подобная участь: закипит масло в проводах-венах Шираиши, заржавеют суставы Кеньи, сгорит процессор Кохару. Зрителям было бы интересно, если бы к финальной битве супергерои лишились способностей. 

– Зайзен, не ломайся, – Кенья выражает сомнения Зайзена простыми словами. – Немного осталось.

Фраза звучит коряво, а Кенья выглядит несчастным. Он растерянно гладит Зайзена по лбу влажной ладонью, слишком сильно, чтобы прикосновения приносили облегчение. 

Зайзен не знает, где они, потому что не помнит, когда его вырубило в последний раз. Наверняка из-за него команда зависает на месте уже давно, раз Кенья решил нанести визит. Он непривычно тихий и спокойный – похоже, у Зайзена совсем все плохо. 

Когда-то они жили в одной комнате, вместе страдали от жары, холода, тренировок, забивали на ненавистные отчеты после заданий и искали способы подольше поспать. Кенья раздражал, порой он мог довести до белого каления – словом, они были настоящими друзьями.

Зайзен молчит, хотя это первая вещь за последнее время, которую стоило бы произнести вслух. Он фокусируется на губах – Кенья то облизывает их, до закусывает, то сжимает, будто перебирает и бракует темы для разговора.

– Кстати, – говорит он наконец. «Кстати». – Санада и Атобе.

Зайзен мычит неразборчиво, Кенья трактует это как заинтересованность. 

– Умерли в один день, – поясняет он. – Разработали план, пока трахались как кролики. Умно. Эффективно. 

Тема действительно хорошая. Не обсуждать же плачевное состояние Зайзена.

– Такой взрыв был. Еще пол-Риккая захватили. Невовремя чуваки пришли мстить Санаде за предательство, – продолжает Кенья. – Так что ты мне глаз должен. 

Кенья усмехается и убирает руку со лба, нервно закусывает заусенец. Не самое приятное зрелище, и Зайзен закрывает глаза снова. 

Снова сила любви.

Хочется орать.

\--

Много передвигаться больше не требуется, а с короткими переходами Зайзен справляется. Они перебираются с одного защищенного куска земли на другой, но даже для этого нужна тщательная разведка, так что большую часть времени Зайзен предоставлен своей болезни. Когда надо, его расталкивают, приводят в чувство, и адреналина от грубого вмешательства в сонное течение жизни хватает на пару километров пути.

Зайзен дергается от прикосновения, подтягивается на локтях, мысленно собираясь с силами, чтобы встать и идти. Его укладывают обратно, давление на грудь сильное и знакомое. Вспыхивает яркая злость на Шираиши и его умение выбрать самый неподходящий момент. Мог бы дождаться, когда Зайзен откинется, все равно он уже не будет пахнуть хуже.

– Ты совсем ебанулся, – говорит Зайзен. Вопреки ожиданиям, голос его звучит не жалко, а достаточно грозно. – Отвали от меня.

– Тихо, – приказывает Шираиши. Зайзен сдается, не начав борьбу: капитан явно хочет поговорить серьезно, а для этого есть единственный способ. На этот раз есть шанс остаться почти наедине: наверняка секс с ходячим мертвецом – дорогое и недоступное всем зрелище.

Капитан не возбужден, слишком сосредоточен на своих мыслях, и Зайзен его не торопит. Чувствовать кого-то рядом неожиданно оказывается приятно, и такое изменение в собственных ощущениях пугает сильнее явных симптомов болезни. Будто часть его уже знает, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. 

– Зайзен, – шепчет Шираиши спустя полночи, закончив вынюхивать боль, укачивать в стальном объятии, целовать любой попадающийся на пути кусок пылающей кожи. Шепчет, когда Зайзен уже дремлет, убаюканный монотонными, удивительно ненавязчивыми движениями, непохожими на стиль капитана. От такого зрелища наверняка даже самые упертые зрители заскучали и отключились. 

– Зайзен, я могу все убрать.

– Что? – хрипит Зайзен под стать Шираиши, вслепую поворачиваясь, чтобы быть ближе и говорить тише, хотя и так даже себя с трудом слышит. 

– Могу сделать это для тебя.

– Что сделать? – повторяет Зайзен. Он столько пропустил, потерялся во времени, что ничего не понимает в словах капитана. 

Шираиши целует его, проводит языком по линии соединения металла и кожи, настойчиво повторяет круговое движение. 

– Я могу все убрать, – говорит он, почувствовав, что Зайзен дернулся, поймав догадку.

– Как? – выдавливает из себя Зайзен. Он не размышляет, сможет ли выжить с дырой в башке вместо глаза, его интересует, как Шираиши зашел так далеко в своих фантазиях.

– Кабриэль. Последняя модификация, – произносит Шираиши и сжимает Зайзена сильнее в каком-то неконтролируемом отчаянии, словно тот уже согласился, и у них осталось всего несколько минут. – Ты сможешь жить как хочешь.

Зайзен не прерывает. Он никогда не слышал историй про выход из Игры или попытки побега – их было очень легко скрыть, заменив одну причину смерти другой. Он даже не рассматривал такой вариант, потому что на самом деле это вряд ли вариант.

– Ты сможешь затеряться в толпе, – говорит Шираиши крайне неуверенно. Он должен был продумывать возможности и последствия сотни раз, чтобы решиться начать работу над Кабриэль, но непохоже, что Шираиши договорился даже с собой. – Ты сможешь скрыться среди инвалидов, калек, ущербных, но нормальных. Как ты хотел. 

Шираиши говорит все более четко. Видимо, ему требовалось произнести идею вслух, обзаведись плохеньким, но все же зрителем, чтобы поверить в собственные силы. 

– Ты хочешь? – спрашивает Шираиши, переплетает их пальцы. Он уже в деталях придумал для Зайзена новую жизнь и предлагает ее, как раньше предлагал дорогое вино. Шираиши всегда бесило мнение, что они якобы не могли себе чего-то позволить. 

Зайзен не верит ни единому слову. 

Идея взять и вытащить его механический глаз просто потому, что Шираиши обзавелся суперпродвинутой рукой, не кажется реальной. Даже если получится и Зайзен сохранит достаточное количество мозгов, им не удастся скрыть его исчезновение. Сложно разыграть смерть правдоподобно под прицелом десятков камер.

Даже если он уйдет, Зайзен не представляет, как жить в «нормальном» мире. Как смотреть трансляции с Игры, в которой уже не будет команды Шитенходжи.

Он не хочет изменений, но кивает ради всего того, на что Шираиши решился ради него. Капитан странно реагирует на ответ, дикую смесь его эмоций Зайзен не в силах расшифровать. Их отношения тоже оказались из серии «пока смерть не разлучит нас», и Шираиши малодушно желает, чтобы смерть была его. 

– Ты же понимаешь, – говорит Зайзен, и Шираиши ловит каждое его слово, снимает с языка, касаясь губами уголка губ, – я не полюблю тебя снова.

Шираиши вздыхает.

– Не изводи себя этим больше, – говорит он. 

Близость смерти все же действует классическим способом: внезапно Зайзен чувствует себя глупым и жалким, особенно идиотским кажется отношение к капитану в последнее время. Порой он даже жалел Шираиши, который, конечно же, знал, кто пострадал от их разрыва сильнее. 

– Только пообещай мне, – говорит Шираиши и выпрямляется на локте, зависает над Зайзеном, и тот видит наконец знакомую улыбку. – Никогда, никогда не возвращайся. 

Зайзен кивает. 

Шираиши вытягивается рядом, подгребает его под себя и гладит по спине – открытыми, честными жестами, как раньше, когда они жили в маленькой комнате старого дома, и Шираиши не сомневался, можно ли ему прикасаться к Зайзену.

– Вот и славно, – тянет он, забыв про шепот. Получается очень громко, счастье и беззаботность в голосе пугают. 

Лежать рядом снова становится комфортно. Зайзен не знает, что сказать. Не знает, чем послужить капитану еще.

– Шираиши, – произносит он уже на рассвете. – У меня есть просьба.

– Да? – отвечает тот и внимательно смотрит на Зайзена, повернув голову. Уже недостаточно темно, и становится заметна вся засевшая в глубине глаз скорбь, все страдание, которое Шираиши копит для последней битвы. На секунду Зайзен даже думает сказать то, чего капитан ждет, но одергивает себя, спасает их от лжи.

– Я кое-что должен Кенье. Передашь?


End file.
